


30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XXIV: Cats Can Dance, Part I

by NeoBlisseyX



Series: 30 Worlds [24]
Category: Cats Don't Dance (1997)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBlisseyX/pseuds/NeoBlisseyX
Summary: The Enterprise travels back to the Golden Age of Hollywood to protect a future friend in part one of this two-part adventure!





	1. Prologue

_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXIV: “Cats Can Dance, Part I” _

 

by William “Blissey” Raymer

 

Based on the Warner Bros. Feature Animation (as successor-in-interest to Turner Feature Animation) motion picture _Cats Don't Dance_

Screenplay by Roberts Gannaway, Cliff Ruby, Elana Lesser and Theresa Pettingill

Based on a Story by Sandy Russell Gartin

 

“Princess Rose” and “Scarlett Warrior” concepts taken from the _Sofia the First_ fan-fiction series _The Scarlett Saga_

Created by Ben10Man

 

 

 

_Previously on_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce _..._

 

_After the unexpected arrival of the newly-regenerated Thirteenth Doctor aboard the_ DDV Bishop _, King William and the crew of the_ Enterprise _arrived in the Unaligned World of Power Rangers 2017, where The Doctor's TARDIS time ship crashed into a building due to damage suffered during The Doctor's regeneration process._

 

_After meeting the Power Rangers who protect that world, both teams of Rangers worked together to stop evil sorceress Rita Repulsa's plan to use the TARDIS to travel back in time to prevent the Power Rangers from coming together. Rita then revealed that she had a Ranger of her own. Using the Green Power Coin that she had once used herself millions of years before, Rita summoned her Green Ranger. However, William was able to destroy the sword that bound the Green Ranger to Rita's control._

 

_Later, Rita summoned a monster to Angel Grove...but it had no chance against the combined powers of twelve Rangers. With things back to normal in Angel Grove, the_ Enterprise _traveled to the next world—joined by not only the Thirteenth Doctor, but William's aunt Rose, the spitting image of the late Queen Scarlett..._

 

 

 

_PROLOGUE_

 

_Aboard_ Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise SAV-1701-A _, Holodeck 2_

_En route to the Unaligned World of Cats Don't Dance_

 

 

King William of Cinnabar crept through the holographic underbrush, sword in hand. He was unaware of the dangers waiting for him, but he swore to be ready for any eventuality.

 

A strange creature stood in front of his path. William held his sword ready to attack. A voice then cut through the stillness of the setting. “E.R.I.N., pause program,” it said. “Think about it, William. This creature may not seek combat—just understanding.”

 

William looked up and saw his aunt, Rose Katarina Felchenerow. “Combat might not be the only recourse for a situation. Be wary,” she said.

 

 

“I understand, Aunt Rose,” William said. A voice came on the communications pickups. “ _King William, Princess Rose, this is Princess Consort Mal. We're approaching the interphase coordinates for the Unaligned World of Cats Don't Dance,_ ” the voice said. “ _We'll be there in ten minutes._ ”

 

“Just enough time for me to take a sonic shower,” William said. “See you on the Bridge, Rose.” Rose nodded. “E.R.I.N., end program,” Rose said. The program dissolved into the bare processing grid of the Holodeck. William and Rose left the Holodeck.

 

 

 

On the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , Princess Consort Mal of Auradon sat in the command chair as the dimensional waves cleared on the viewscreen to reveal the Unaligned World of Cats Don't Dance, the Scarlett Army space station known as Challenger Base orbiting silently alongside it.

 

“Now entering standard orbit,” Chad Danforth said from the Helm console. The doors slid open, revealing Rose. “Where's William?” Mal said. “Taking a shower in his and Sofia's quarters,” Rose said. “I see,” Mal said.

 

 

A few minutes later, William strode onto the Bridge. “Sorry it took me so long,” William said to Mal. “No problem, William,” Mal said. “Candace, hail Challenger Base docking control.” Candace Flynn tapped a few controls, then turned to Mal. “Control standing by,” she said.

 

“Challenger Base control, this is _Enterprise_ , requesting permission to dock,” Mal said. “ _Permission granted,_ Enterprise,” the controller on duty said. “ _King William, please report to High Commander Flynn's office on Level 2 as soon as docking is complete. He has some things he needs to tell you._ ”

 

“Understood, Control,” William said.

 

 

A few minutes later, as soon as the _Enterprise_ completed docking procedures, William made his way to Level 2 of Challenger Base and stood at the doors into the station commander's office. Taking a breath, William tapped the door chime control. “ _Come in,_ ” a voice on the other side of the door.

 

The doors slid open, revealing Phineas Flynn, High Commander of the Scarlett Army. “William! How have things been?” Phineas said before moving to hug William. “Fine, thank you,” William said. “I presume you've read Mal's report about our visit to the Unaligned World of Power Rangers 2017?”

 

 

“Yeah, I've read it,” Phineas said as he moved over to the food replicator terminal. “One root beer float and one cup of tea, Earl Grey, hot,” Phineas said. As soon as the ordered items appeared on the reception pad, Phineas handed William the teacup, then sat behind his desk and took a sip from the root beer float.

 

“Then you know about The Doctor and Aunt Rose joining the crew,” William said before taking a sip from the teacup. “Yeah,” Phineas said. “However, that's not the reason I asked to see you.”

 

 

Phineas tapped a control on the desk. “Send Commander Goldsmith in,” Phineas said. The office doors slid open to reveal a tall orange cat wearing a Scarlett Army uniform. “This is Commander Daniel Goldsmith, the head of the Army's Office of Special Projects,” Phineas said.

 

Danny walked up to where William rose to meet him. “A pleasure to meet you at last, Your Majesty,” Danny said. “Same here, Commander,” William said as he shook Danny's outstretched paw. “Commander, please be seated and explain to King William what you told me,” Phineas said.

 

 

“Yes, sir,” Danny said. As soon as Danny sat in a seat next to William, Danny began to speak. “Recently, we've detected a massive amount of chronometric particles emanating from somewhere in this dimension,” Danny began. “Someone is attempting to create a temporal vortex.”

 

“Attempting, actually, is not the correct word: the vortex _is open_ ,” Phineas said. “The _Enterprise_ is to travel to the vortex's location and ensure that whoever has created the vortex does not alter history.” “Do you know the exact date the vortex is open to?” William asked.

 

 

“April 17th, 1939,” Danny said. “How do you know that?” Phineas said. “Because I remember it well,” Danny said. “It was at the premiere of _Lil' Ark Angel_ , Darla Dimple's last picture, when I first met you.” Danny pointed to William.

 

“But...” William started to say. But, he then realized that Danny remembered the meeting because, apparently, Danny had met William on the day he noted because of what the _Enterprise_ was supposed to do.

 

 

“Do not tell me anything else,” William said to Danny. “Anything you tell me now could affect what will happen when I take the _Enterprise_ into that vortex.” “Yes, sir,” Danny said. “Phineas, send Mal the details of our mission, including the coordinates of that vortex,” William said.

 

“Will do,” Phineas said as William stood and left the office.

 

 


	2. Chapter One

_CHAPTER ONE_

 

 

William, Sofia and Rose stepped onto the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , accompanied by a Scarlett Army officer in civilian clothes but with a Scarlett Army commbadge.

 

“Everyone, this is Nick Stokes from the Scarlett Army's Office of Special Projects,” William said. “He will be the OSP's observer on this mission. In the event Lady Mal, Queen Sofia or myself are not available, Mr. Stokes will take command of this vessel. Nick, would you care to say a few words?”

 

 

Nick, whom William realized had more than a passing resemblance to Jack Dawson Jr. from the Unaligned World of NCIS, smiled at the Bridge crew. “Hello, everyone. I look forward to working with you all on this mission,” he said.

 

William gestured for Nick to assume one of the normally-unmanned stations on the perimeter of the Bridge. “OPS has already cleared us to depart for the Dindal Anomaly,” Mal said. “Thanks, Mal,” William said as he made his way to the observer's bench next to the first officer's chair. Mal took William's action as a signal to assume the command chair.

 

 

 

“Moorings cleared, Lady Mal,” Sito said. “Very well, Lieutenant,” Mal said. “Chad, take us out. ¼ impulse power on aft thrusters, port and starboard at station-keeping.” Chad nodded, then tapped the keys on his panel necessary to carry out Mal's command.

 

On the viewscreen, William watched as the spacedock doors grew then disappeared. “We are free and clear to navigate,” Chad said. “Chad, set course to the Dindal Anomaly, hyper-light factor 6,” Mal said. “Yes, Mal,” Chad said.

 

The standard view of stars in space stretched into rainbow lines as the _Enterprise_ leaped into hyper-light drive. “Nick, since we have a few hours before we reach the Dindal Anomaly, let me show you around the ship,” William said. “Sofia, please keep an eye on things here on the Bridge.”

 

“Will do, William,” Sofia said before William led Nick to a waiting turbolift.

 

 

 

Jack Dawson Jr. and Angus “Mac” MacGyver were headed to the _Haruki-ya_ lounge for a bite to eat when a nearby turbolift door opened, revealing William and Nick. “Deck 10, home of _Haruki-ya_ , our crew lounge,” William said. Jack looked over, intending to say hello to William.

 

Instead, he wound up face to face with Nick. “Woah,” Jack said. “It's like looking into a mirror,” Nick said. “William, who is this?” Mac asked, gesturing to Nick.

 

“Angus MacGyver, Jack Dawson Jr., this is Nick Stokes. He is a member of the Scarlett Army's OSP unit,” William said. “Office of Special Projects, right?” Jack said.

 

 

“Yeah,” Nick said. “Heard of us?” “Only that you took the name of your unit from the NCIS unit we know in our world,” Jack said. “We of the Phoenix Foundation have worked with them before,” Mac said.

 

“He's gonna be working with us on our next mission,” William said. “We're going back in time to 1939 in order to protect the OSP unit's leader, Danny Goldsmith, from Darla Dimple and the A.I.C. Briefing files are in the computer.”

 

“Got ya,” Jack said. “Nice to meet you, Nick.” “Same here, Jack,” Nick said. As Jack and Mac made their way into _Haruki-ya_ , Nick shook his head. “This job just gets stranger all the time,” he said.

 

 

A few hours later, William and Nick had barely made it to the Main Engineering when Mal's voice came on the comm. “ _King William, Mr.. Stokes, to the Bridge, please,_ ” she said. “On our way, Mal,” William said.

 

 

On the Bridge, William and Nick stepped out of the turbolift and saw the multi-colored event horizon of the Dindal Temporal Anomaly grow on the viewscreen. Mal gestured for William to assume command.

 

William sat in the command chair, while Mal sat in the first officer's chair. “Attention, all hands. This is King William,” William said. “In a few moments, we will be entering the Dindal Temporal Anomaly and traveling back in time to the year 1939 A.C.E. It might get a little rough, so brace for impact. King William, out.”

 

 

 

William then turned to the Tactical console. “Blue Alert, Sergeant,” William said. Sergeant Tamora Calhoun nodded, then tapped a control on her panel. The Bridge lights dimmed and alert panels began to glow blue as the Bridge crew engaged their restraints. “Entering the anomaly in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...” Chad said.

 

The Bridge began to shake as the _Enterprise_ entered the anomaly. Finally, what seemed like an eternity later, the viewscreen cleared to reveal Earth...but without Challenger Base orbiting. “Astrometric sensors confirm we've arrived in the year 1939 of the Common Era,” Sito said.

 

 

William breathed a sigh of relief as he disengaged his restraints. “Nick, Mal, Sito, Ferb, Sofia, with me,” William said. “Chad, due to the time period we have arrived in, I'm gonna have to leave you on board and in command while we're down there. No offense.”

 

“None taken,” Chad said. “Mal, Sito, Ferb, report to Sickbay for temporary cosmetic modification. Doc McStuffins has already been briefed on what needs to be changed,” William said. “Once you're done, report to Transporter Room 3. We'll deploy in two hours.”

 

Mal, Sito and Ferb nodded, then left the Bridge.

 

 

_Ship's Log,_ DDV Enterprise _, Mission Date 1,245—subjective dating, Chad Danforth recording._

 

_King William and his away team are ready to transport to the surface in order to begin our mission to protect Commander Goldsmith. I have been left in command of the_ Enterprise _due to the racial injustices perpetrated against African-Americans in those days. I wish to state for the record that I had no objections to King William's decision to sideline me from the away team on this mission._

 

 

 

 

The away team resolved from the _Enterprise_ transporter on a rooftop overlooking the enormous backlot of Mammoth Pictures, the film studio that made the movie Danny referred to back on Challenger Base. “In three days, the _Lil' Ark Angel_ premiere will occur at Grauman's Chinese Theater,” William said, gesturing to an Asian-looking building down the street from the building they stood on.

 

“William, look!” Sofia said, gesturing to a soundstage far below. William looked down and saw an enormous wave of water burst through the door of the soundstage. Floating on the wave was a giant replica of Noah's Ark.

 

 

William closed his eyes and, using the powers of the Scarlett Warrior, separated his consciousness from his body and flew alongside the Ark. After traveling all over the Mammoth Pictures lot, the Ark finally came to a stop. Studio head L.B. Mammoth ordered all of the animal actors thrown off the lot.

 

The animals then stood, horrified to learn that Darla Dimple had arranged the demonstration. The animals then stormed off in disgust, leaving Danny alone on the side of the street—his Hollywood dreams apparently in tatters.

 

 

William then rejoined his consciousness to his body and opened his eyes. “Why didn't you...?” Nick began. “Mr. Stokes, when Master Yen Sid sent me on this mission, he forbade me from changing history if I ever traveled back in time,” William said.

 

Sofia put a hand on William's shoulder. “When we traveled back to 9/11 in the World of Girl Meets World, it was the saddest moment of the mission,” Sofia said. “I have never seen William cry that hard in the time I've known him.”

 

 

“Besides, history needs to proceed on its proper course until the _Lil' Ark Angel_ premiere three days hence,” William said. “We just need to get down there and get our feet on the ground.”

 


	3. Chapter Two

_CHAPTER TWO_

 

 

That night, William and Sofia sat on a bus bound for Kokomo, Indiana—Danny's hometown. They wore isolation suits that allowed them to observe the events unfurling around them without actually being seen and altering history. It was raining hard over Hollywood as Danny, suitcase in hand and a dejected look on his face, stepped onto the bus.

 

As the bus began its journey, the bus driver, sandwich in hand, began to talk to Danny. “Did you hear about that disaster down at Mammoth Pictures?” the driver began. “Oh, boy. What were those animals thinking? I mean, what a bunch of noodleheads! No offense, you know. I'm not calling _you_ a noodlehead. It's just...they don't belong in pictures.”

 

 

William shot a look at Sofia as the bus driver continued: “They belong back on the farm. Look at them out there. Poor fools. They ain't got no future. But, what am I telling you for? You're heading home. You're not trying to be something you ain't. You're leaving this mess all behind.”

 

William turned to look out the window and saw the dejected animal actors trying to eke out whatever kind of living they could. “You know your place. I mean, _I_ know _my_ place,” the bus driver continued. “You don't see me...”

 

 

William had had enough of the bus driver's comments to Danny. He stood from his chair, a hand on the controls that would make the isolation suit he wore visible to Danny and the bus driver. Sofia put a suit-gloved hand on William's. “ _What are you doing?_ ” Sofia said. “ _What about Master Yen Sid?_ ”

 

“ _To hell with Master Yen Sid!_ ” William said, shoving Sofia's hand off his own. “ _I'm not gonna sit here and see Danny being berated like this!_ ”

 

 

But before William could press the decloak control, Danny saw a sign promoting the world premiere of _Lil' Ark Angel_. An expression crossed Danny's face that was unlike any expression that William had seen on a being's face before. “ _STOP THE BUS!!!_ ” Danny yelled.

 

The bus driver slammed hard on the brakes, causing the bus to come to a stop. As it did, William's finger lightly touched the decloak control. Before William could be seen by Danny or the bus driver, he quickly fell to the bus floor and reactivated the cloak.

 

 

“ _Jeez!_ What do you wanna stop for? We just barely got started!” the bus driver said, picking the remnants of his sandwich from off the bus windshield. “Exactly,” Danny said as he picked up his suitcase and made his way to the bus door.

 

Then before he stepped off the bus right in front of the sign, Danny added, “See you in the movies!” before tightening his bow tie and stepping off the bus. The bus driver shook his head. But, before he closed the door and went back on his way, William and Sofia got off the bus...still unseen.

 

William and Sofia watched as Danny saw a young penguin. “Pudge!” Danny called out. Peebo Pudgemeyer (or “Pudge,” as he preferred to introduce himself) looked up. He saw Danny and ran to hug Danny.

 

“Pudge, I need your help,” Danny said, gesturing to the sign. “I want to do that dancing thing for Mr. Mammoth the right way this time...at the premiere. Will you help me?” Pudge's response to Danny's question? An even tighter hug that tackled Danny to the ground. .

 

As Danny and Pudge walked off, William tapped a control on his communicator. “ _Nick, this is William. Are you in position?_ ” William asked.

 

 

 

Over at Mammoth Pictures' publicity department, the other members of the away team—also in their own isolation suits—stood ready. “ _We are, Your Majesties,_ ” Nick said. “ _Danny and Peebo Pudgemeyer are on their way to your location,_ ” William said.

 

“ _We'll be careful,_ ” Nick said. “ _Stokes, out._ ”

 

 

 

William and Sofia watched as Danny and Pudge crept past the sleeping security guard at the front gate of Mammoth Pictures. They then made their way to the publicity department. Danny saw a chest of drawers and found one drawer marked “Premiere.”

 

Danny quickly ruffled through the folders until he found one with the title “ _Lil' Ark Angel_ ” on it. Danny reached into the folder and pulled out a slip of paper marked “Premiere Invitation List for _Lil' Ark Angel_.”

 

As Danny fed the list into a typewriter, Nick looked over and saw some of the names on the list. They read like a “who's who” of Hollywood stars of the time they were now in: Judy Garland, Clark Gable, Greta Garbo and the like.

 

Then, Nick watched as Danny began to type the names of some of the animal actors that he had wronged by falling for Darla Dimple's trap.

 

 

Then, after typing the name “Sawyer Dumas” on the list, Danny pulled the list out of the typewriter and put it back in the folder. Finally, pronouncing the operation complete, Danny closed the drawer and smiled at Pudge. “I love it when a plan comes together,” Danny said.

 

After Danny and Pudge left the office, Nick deactivated his isolation suit's cloaking device. “King William, this is Stokes. Operation successful,” he said.

 

“ _Well done, Nick,_ ” William said. “ _See you back on the_ Enterprise _._ ”

 

 

 

The next morning, William and the members of the away team walked up to the front gate of Mammoth Studios. “Name?” the guard said. “Carter Winston,” William said. “We're from Adamle Temporary Workers, here to fill in at the publicity department.”

 

The guard checked a clipboard and smiled. “Mind your step as you guys go in,” the guard said as he opened the gate. “The lot's still in disarray after those bloody animals went on a rampage yesterday.” “Thanks for the warning,” William said.

 

 

The away team made their way to the publicity department office. “You're the guys from A.T.W.,” he said. “I'm Robin Venturi, head of publicity here at Mammoth Pictures. We called you in to assist us in catching up on sending out the invitations for the world premiere of _Lil' Ark Angel_ the day after tomorrow.”

 

Venturi reached into the drawer and withdrew the invitation recipients' list. “All you have to do and prepare those blank invitations--” Venturi gestured to stacks on the desks near where the away team stood. “--with the names on this list and send them out.”

 

 

William smiled as Venturi left the office. “Here we go,” William said.

 


	4. Chapter Three

_CHAPTER THREE_

 

 

 

The night of the big premiere had arrived. In an alley behind Grauman's Chinese Theater, William and the rest of the away team could hear the festivities going on at the front of the building. “At this point, we don't need to worry about changing history with regard to Danny,” William said. “All we really need to focus on is to making sure Danny's performance goes off without a hitch—and that means keeping Darla Dimple and the A.I.C. from ruining things.”

 

The members of the away team nodded. William then put his hand on the backstage door. “Let's go then,” William said. As William and the away team entered the building, William (with his Scarlett Warrior-enhanced hearing) could hear Danny whispering (presumably to Pudge), “They're in. The minute the movie ends, we go on.”

 

 

William walked up to Danny and smiled. “Need some help?” William whispered. “Who are you?” Danny asked. “I am King William of Cinnabar, and these are my friends,” William whispered, gesturing to Sofia, Nick, Mal, Sito and Ferb. “We're here to help you.”

 

“Great,” Danny whispered. “We don't have much time, so let's get to work.” William and the away team nodded, then set to work.

 

 

As the movie continued, William was helping Pudge set up a drum kit and cymbals while Nick, Mal and Sofia were helping Danny move a baby grand piano into position. William let out a silent gasp as Pudge knocked over a drum, causing a cymbal to fall perilously close to the ground. William reached out with his powers and prevented the cymbal from falling to the stage floor.

 

“Be careful,” William whispered to Pudge. “We don't want to make any noise that could let people know we're back here.” Pudge nodded. Then, before William could put the cymbal back where it belonged, Pudge snapped his bow tie in the reflection of his face on the cymbal's surface.

 

Little did William or anyone else know that the sound would make its way to the hyper-sensitive ears of a giant sitting in a far-off balcony with Darla Dimple, L.B. Mammoth and _Lil' Ark Angel_ 's director, Flanigan T. Flanigan.

 

The giant left the balcony unseen. As William placed the cymbal back on the drum set, Danny whispered, “It's almost time. I'll go set the lights.” “Check,” Pudge responded. William smiled at the members of the away team. “Seems like smooth sailing from here,” William whispered.

 

 

Then, William could hear Pudge grunt. William turned around and saw that Pudge had bumped into the leg of an enormous giant. “Oh, shit,” William whispered. “That's Max, Darla Dimple's bodyguard!”

 

Max reached down and picked up Pudge between two fingers and rubbed Pudge's head on his head. Using the resultant static electricity, Max then made Pudge stick to a nearby railing. Stunned, Pudge stammered out, “Danny, look behind you! Danny!”

 

 

Danny turned around and saw Max. Danny then leaped onto the piano and picked up a lit candlestick. Max simply breathed out of his nose, simply snuffing out the candles. The force of the breath sent Danny flying into a nearby winch, which set it off.

 

As Danny saw Max clambering towards him, Danny grabbed the robe, which sent him to the overhead catwalk—just missing being smashed between Max's hands.

 

 

Up on the catwalk, Danny ran to the door onto the roof. Danny thought he had escaped Max, but he was wrong...for a giant fist smashed up through the roof. Danny ran away, escaping repeated punches by Max through the roof.

 

William and the other members of the away team came onto the roof just as Danny fell off the roof while running away from Max. “Danny!” William said. Max turned around and saw William and the away team.

 

 

“Who are you?” Max said in his monotone voice. William had the members of the away team get behind him as he readied a transformation device. Then, William gasped as he saw a giant inflatable effigy of Darla Dimple in her _Lil' Ark Angel_ costume. Standing on the figure's head was Danny!

 

Max then grabbed one of the support ropes, causing Danny to fall to the balloon's waist area. He then called out, “Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. Nice kitty” as he began to pursue Danny. Finally, Max caught up to Danny and slapped him—nearly sending Danny off the balloon.

 

 

Danny saw that one of the support ropes was still connected to the theater building. Danny grabbed onto the rope and slid on it back to the roof. “Wait right here,” William said to the other members of the away team before making his way to stand alongside Danny as Max began to pull himself and the balloon towards Danny.

 

“King William, what's going on? Am I gonna be all right?” Danny asked. William smiled when he saw that there was a weakness in one of the support ropes' connection to the nose of the balloon. “I think we are, Danny. Just follow my lead,” William said. Max began to chortle as he threateningly stood over William and Danny.

 

 

But then, Max's gaze was drawn to the balloon's nose too. His look of triumph changed into a look of fear. “How does the kitty-cat go?” Danny asked. “M-m-meow? Hmm?” Max stammered out. “Very good,” Danny said. “William, pull on my count. 1...2...3... _pull!_ ”

 

The force of the pull caused a hole in the balloon to open. The force of the air's evacuation caused the balloon—and Max along with it—to fly away at breakneck speed.

 

 

William and Danny took a sigh of relief. But the moment quickly passed as Pudge rushed past the other members of the away team and up to Danny and William. “Danny! William! The movie's over! Everybody's leaving! We've got to...” Pudge started to say before noticing Danny's disheveled state from the confrontation with Max. “Woah. You're a mess!”

 

Danny shared a look of concern with Pudge, William and the away team. “We've gotta get back down there!” Danny said.

 

“Allow me,” William said. “Hold hands...or paws...or flippers, whichever you have.” William, the away team, Danny and Pudge held on to each other before William made them all disappear in red mist. There was still one more important bit of business to attend to.

 

 

_But that must wait until next time._

 

 

_To be continued in_

30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXV: “Cats Can Dance, Part II”

 


End file.
